epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton/Rap Meanings
'Epic Rap Battles of History!' 'Donald Trump!' 'VS' 'Hillary Clinton!' (During this part, Donald Trump is seen behind Hillary Clinton during her title card. This is reference to the Second Presidential Debate, where Donald Trump was said to be "stalking" Hillary by standing behind her and staring.) 'Begin!' 'Hillary Clinton:' I've been in this game too long; I'm a public servant! (Clinton says that she has been a public servant for a very long time, a career spanning decades.) Have been since I met MLK in person! (She has been a public servant so long, she even met Martin Luther King, Jr.) I'm a woman of the people; that's for certain! (Clinton is a woman who is left-wing, which is oriented around the common liberal people, thus being "of the people".) You're a man of the people who don't like turbans! (Donald Trump calls himself a man of the people and is identified as a populist candidate. As Muslim people are stereotyped as wearing turbans, Hillary claims that his anti-Muslim rhetoric means he doesn't like turbans.) I was living in the West Wing, while you were professional wrestling! (Hillary was living in the White House in the 90s when her husband Bill Clinton was president, while Trump was involved in WWE. The implication is that Hillary is a real politician while Trump is just an actor like wrestlers.) You got skin like Russian dressing from too much Russian investing! (Trump's skin is noted for its odd orange-ish tan, a color similar to Russian dressing. Trump has been accused of colluding with Russian President Vladimir Putin and investing in Russian businesses. Hillary says that Trump has Putin's Russian dressing on his face.) You been going bankrupt since the 90s! If I was in Iran, you couldn't find me! (Several of Donald Trump's companies filed for bankruptcy in the 1990s. Hillary then criticizes his ignorance of international geography.) You don't care about the job, Trump! You just think the desk is shiny! (Hillary thinks Trump is shallow and only careers about the allure of the presidency as opposed to its actual responsibilities and obligations.) I said that I respect your children, but that wasn't quite right, yo! (When asked in the second debate what she respected about Trump, Clinton said she respected his children. However, now she says she was lying and there is nothing she respects about Trump.) Looking like some extras from American Psycho! (Clinton thinks Trump's children are like the minor characters from ''American Psycho, a film about a rich psychopath.)'' First name is Hillary, middle name Rodham, last name is Clinton, and lyrics, I got 'em! (Clinton breaks down her full name and states that she has lyrics.) You fire celebrities on The Apprentice! Mutha fucka, I fire bin Laden! (Trump hosted ''The Celebrity Apprentice, and is known for his catchphrase, "You're fired." While Trump was on this show, Clinton was Secretary of State during the mission to kill Osama bin Laden.)'' (Crack!) How do I say this? You're racist! (She declares that Trump is a racist for his views surrounding Arabs and Latinos.) Ooh, you must get so pissed that your hands are too small to stop and frisk! (In the primary season, Trump's opponents mentioned that his hands were smaller than average. Trump retorted that his hands were quite large, and extended the largeness to his penis. He also stated his support of the stop and frisk policy. Hillary says that his hands, and therefore his penis, are too small to engage in sexual activities.) So you use your fingers to touch chicks! (Trump has been accused of sexually assaulting women.) (She's only 12 years old.) That's enough, shit! (Among the several sexual assault allegations filed against Trump, one of them was from a thirteen year old girl. In a video released on YouTube, Trump says, "If she was older, I'd marry her," which shows he wouldn't mind dating younger girls. It was also revealed that he would go backstage in Miss Teen USA beauty pageants since he was the owner of the Miss Universe brand until it ended their business relationship with him due to his statements made after his campaign was announced.) (But she's married, sir.) Just gotta get pushy. (In a leaked taped conversation with Billy Bush, Trump stated he came onto married women at his whim. He believed getting "pushy" with them would make them allow him to grope them due to his wealth and celebrity status.) (That's your daughter.) Well, grab her by the pussy! (Trump has been noted for his strangely sexual statements regarding his daughter. In the aforementioned tape, Trump said he liked to "grab women by the pussy," a shocking statement that severely damaged his campaign.) (Huaggh!) That's assault, brotha! (Clinton identifies Trump's stated actions against women in the tape as sexual assault.) Don't tell me the victim's at fault, sucka! (Sexual assault is not the fault of the victim, but Trump said the women who have accused him for this harassment are lying and are only trying to get attention.) You don't know shit about steaks, yucka! (Trump Steaks were a branded product of Trump's that failed.) But the ones on the 8th are great, mutha fucka! (With a play on words, Hillary says that the "stakes", a homophone for "steaks", will be great on November 8th, Election Day.) Better save the date; I'm gonna rock the vote! (Clinton tells Trump to prepare for her victory. Rock the Vote is a non-profit organization that pushes for voting in young people and leans in favor of Clinton.) Bad bitch on the scene like Murder, She Wrote! (Hillary says that she is a "bad bitch" like the main character of ''Murder, She Wrote and that she is writing Trump's figurative murder, or defeat, in the election.)'' So go ahead, Donald! Let me see you flow! (The challenge is issued.) I brought Michelle's speech; borrow some quotes! (At the Republican National Convention, Trump's wife Melania gave a speech that was suspiciously similar to the one given by Michelle Obama at the Democratic National Convention in 2008. This resulted in a large controversy over how much of Melania's speech was original. Hillary says that Trump should use parts of Michelle's speech to enhance his own lines.) 'Donald Trump:' Let me just say I respect all females, (In the light of sexual assault allegations and other issues, Trump has insisted that he has nothing but respect for women.) But your rhymes are trash; put 'em next to your emails. (Trump cannot respect Hillary and her rhymes. He calls them garbage and believes the verse should be disposed of, just as many of Clinton's emails were deleted in her email scandal.) Our country's in crisis. Who wants to vote for the mother of ISIS? (Trump has repeatedly identified Clinton and Barack Obama as the founders of ISIS, as he believes their foreign policy in the Middle East created a vacuum that allowed ISIS to emerge.) That might not be exactly true, but I don't do politeness. (Trump has made many bold statements that are not within the realm of fact, but he is not known for being polite and doesn't care. In an interview with Bill O'Reilly, Trump claimed that, as a presidential candidate, he doesn't feel he has to fact check his statistics.) (Believe me.) You wanna talk about misogyny? Your Bill's worse than Cosby! (Hillary may try to accuse Trump of sexual abuse, but Trump has repeatedly called to light assault and rape allegations against her husband, former President Bill Clinton, who Trump says has committed worse crimes than Bill Cosby, a comedian who has been accused of sexual acts against women.) He left a mess on that dress like you left in Benghazi! (Trump refers to the mess of Bill Clinton's sex scandal, which was created by his semen being found on the dress of Monica Lewinsky, one of the women who reportedly had sexual relations with Bill Clinton. This scandal was a famous part of his administration. Trump equates this mess to the one in Benghazi, Libya, which Trump has repeatedly blamed Hillary for failing to solve.) (Terrible!) You wanna break the glass ceiling, Hillary. I sense it, (The glass ceiling is the barrier for female upward mobility in society. If Hillary becomes president, she will have shattered the presidential glass ceiling. Trump knows she wants this.) But the only crack you'll find is my ass pressed against it! (Trump claims she will lose, and the only crack in the glass ceiling will be Trump above it as he sits on it in victory.) The numbers are in, and I'm right on your tail! (Trump barely trails behind Clinton in the popular vote predictions by a few percentage points, within the margin of error. Even when the polls are not showing Trump winning, he claims he is still going to beat her in the election.) You don't have the stamina, baby; you're frail! (Trump has repeatedly stated that Clinton does not have the stamina to be president due to her recent health issues.) This will be just like '08 when you fail, (In 2008, Clinton lost the Democratic nomination to Barack Obama.) But Trump will appoint you to jail! (Trump says that when Clinton loses the presidency, he will have a place for her in prison. He brought this up in the second presidential debate, in which he stated that if he were in charge of the legal system, Clinton would be put in jail.) How do I say this? You're a 2, (Trump rates Clinton's attractiveness as 2/10. He has stated that his sexual assault allegations are false because the women accusing him are not attractive enough to him.) And you almost lost the primary to a socialist Jew! (Clinton's opponent in the 2016 Democratic primaries was Bernie Sanders, a Jew who identified as a socialist.) What do the American people gotta yankee doodle do (Trump questions what Americans need to do for something he explains in the next line. He also makes a pun with "yankee doodle doo," a popular American patriotic theme.) To get it through your fat face that they're just not that into you? (He wants the people of America to prove to Clinton that they do not want her in office because she's not likeable.) They want a strong, male leader who can stand up to China. (Trump believes a only a male leader can be strong enough to stand up to the perceived threat of China. Trump is also known for his unique pronunciation of "China.") Not a crooked little wishy-washy bleeding heart vagina! (The American people do not want a woman who is a "bleeding heart" liberal with fluid and shifting positions on issues. Trump frequently calls his opponent "Crooked Hillary.") I'm gonna run these streets like I run my casinos: (Trump will make the nation more like the casinos he owns.) More police and less Latinos! (There will be more security, as Trump promotes himself as the champion of the police and as the "law and order" candidate. There will be less Latinos, as Trump famously started his campaign by saying that most Mexican immigrants were rapists, murderers, and bringing drugs into the nation. Anti-immigration policies make up a core part of Trump's campaign.) While you bury us in debt buying poor people socks, (Trump says Clinton will increase the national debt with welfare programs.) I'll create jobs tearing down mosques! (Two more important parts of Trump's campaign are bring jobs back to America and anti-Muslim rhetoric. On November 2015, Trump made statements that he would shut down American mosques. Since the mosques would be closed, they would be useless, and Trump will make jobs by tearing them down.) Then I'll use all the best rocks from the site to build a wall! (Trump is known for calling his things "the best," such as the best rocks, the best people, and the best buildings. When he kicked off his campaign, he pledged to build a wall along the border with Mexico. He will use the broken mosques rocks from the previous line to make his wall.) Dip it in gold and make Mexico pay for it all! (Trump associated products are known for being gilded, or gold in color. Trump says he will even make his wall gold. Also, he has insisted that Mexico will pay for the construction of his wall.) I'll make this country great again! We'll all be living large! (Trump's campaign slogan is "Make America Great Again." He promises to increase the standard of living.) I'll tell Congress, "You're fired," and put Charles in charge! (Trump's catchphrase is, "You're fired." When Congress tries to oppose him, Trump will eliminate them and put Charles T. Canady—a judge Trump wanted for a candidate for US Supreme Court—in a position of power. This is also a reference to the TV show ''Charles in Charge, since the actor of its leading role, Scott Baio, supports Trump and spoke in the 2016 Republican National Convention.)'' 'Cause this whole system's rigged, and we all know the riggers! (Trump has repeatedly stated that the election is rigged against him through a conspiracy of the government and the media.) For the last eight years, this country's been run by— (CAW!) (Since 2009, the nation has been run by Barack Obama, the first black president. Trump is about to say the whole country has been run by black people, who can be referred to as "niggers", but the word is seen as offensive and was cut out as Trump is interrupted.) 'Abe Lincoln:' Are you fucking kidding me with this blah blah blah?! (Lincoln arrives, expressing annoyance with Trump's and Clinton's squabbling.) I've half a mind to feed you both to my oversized— (CAW!) I've heard more thoughtful discussion up in TMZ! (TMZ is a celebrity news website with a reputation for poor journalistic integrity. However, Lincoln thinks the comments made there are better than the ones made by the presidential candidates.) You two got brother blocking brother on their Facebook feed! (The 2016 election has been very polarizing, with supporters of each candidate disagreeing with each other so much that they block one another on social media sites like Facebook. Such division even occurs among families and close friends.) I'm so sick and tired of this ridiculous shit! (Lincoln again expresses his exasperation and dissatisfaction with the election.) If this is the best my party gets, then my party should quit! (Lincoln was from the Republican party and was the first Republican president elected. However, he views Trump as such a disgrace that he would rather have the party not run at all than be represented by him.) (Ha!) I'm sorry, did I say something that you found funny? (Clinton chuckles at Lincoln's insult of her opponent. Lincoln notices this and calls her out for constantly laughing at comments made at her or her opponents to the point where it's hard to tell if she's faking it.) Wipe that creepy-ass smile off your face and beat this dummy! (Many people remark that Clinton's smile looks unsettling to them. Lincoln tells Clinton to not be confident in her victory unless she actually wins, as Trump has a large number of supporters.) And if she does win the White House, be a man and hold the door! (Trump has received criticism for saying he will likely refuse the results of the election if he loses. Lincoln says he needs to be a gentleman since he is disliked for his poor treatment of women, and he can start by holding the door—something a man would do for a lady—if Clinton wins the presidency.) Don't get your fans stirred up in some sorta Twitter civil war! (After Clinton's remark about Trump calling former Miss Universe winner Alicia Machado insulting names, Trump continued to make rude comments about her on his Twitter account after Machado responded. This caused doubt among some Trump supporters for his ability to handle problems, especially since he stayed up until 3 AM that day to continue the insults. Since Lincoln had led the country through the American Civil War, he is angered over the fact that Trump makes his own civil war with his social media accounts and divisiveness among his own party.) Here's an equal opportunity smack down in the sequel! (Lincoln says this is a sequel to Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. "Smack down" could possibly refer to the show "Smackdown LIVE" hosted by WWE, since Trump has appeared on WWE shows before.) That's of the people, by the people, for the people! EAGLE!!! (CAW!) (Lincoln ends the battle with his "Of the people, by the people, for the people," quote from the Gettysburg Address like he did in the previous election battle. Rather than slap both opponents this time, he decides only Trump deserves the hits since Clinton is a lady, but he also causes her to flinch. He calls back to his eagle, who takes him away once more.) Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 5 Category:Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Kimmy Gatewood